The Nightshades
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony disappears into the portal and doesn't make his way out. The Avengers mourn the lose of Tony. But a woman appears on the Helicarrier and tells them to go to Asgard. Thor tells his friends she is a Nightshade a powerful royal family of Nightstar Planet that ranks higher then the Allfather. What do the Nightshades have to do with everything? And what is the surprise she told the
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony disappears into the portal and doesn't make his way out. The Avengers mourn the lose of Tony. But a woman appears on the Helicarrier and tells them to go to Asgard. Thor tells his friends she is a Nightshade a powerful royal family of Nightstar Planet that ranks higher then the Allfather. What do the Nightshades have to do with everything? And what is the surprise she told them?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

All the Avengers look up at the sky waiting with battered for Tony to fall back to earth through the portal. Steve looks up and knows he has to shut the portal. Even though he didn't want too.

"Close it", Steve says with a heavy heart

Natasha does what she is told and the portal closes but Tony never came through. And they couldn't reach him on comms.

"Natasha meet us to get Loki", Steve says with a sad sigh

"Yes Cap", Natasha replies sadly

"Let us retrieve my brother. I am sorry about our shield brother. He was a brave man", Thor says solemnly

Clint and the Hulk join them solemnly and they make their way up the stairs to Tony's penthouse. They all see Loki on the ground and he raises his hands.  
"Where is Stark? I would have that drink now", Loki says

"He is dead because of you", Clint growls

"He single handled saved New York to destroy your army with the nuke", Natasha says coldly

"I think that drink can wait", Loki replies not wanting to be shot

Loki felt something that he heard Stark was dead. Something inside him had stirred. Something he didn't like. But his mind was in a haze.

Steve lets Natasha and Clint put Loki in cuffs. And hurl him up. They notice as they leave the Tower all the lights go off and the tower goes dark and eerily silent

A Quinjet was waiting for them within 5 minutes they all board in sombre silence. All thinking of their lose. The Hulk had changed back to Bruce and he was upset about Tony they had gotten along well together. And he had been looking forward to spending more time with the man. As Bruce could see the true genius within Tony and the excitement of inventing new things even in so little time on the helicarrier. Bruce sighs it was never meant to be him having true friends.

Thor looked at his brother and wondered where things went wrong. All those innocent lives lost and now that brave Man of Iron had gone to join his ancestors and warriors in Valhalla. Thor promised Tony Stark's memory would be remembered for defeating an entire army and defending Midgard with honour.

Clint was leaning back as he thought of Stark. He hadn't met the man much but he still liked him. Even if he was arrogant. Now he would not get the chance to talk more with the man.

Natasha kept an eye on Loki. But her mind was on Stark. He had proven her wrong in that report. She should have never wrote his report that way but the security council wanted it that way. Now she regreted ever listening to them. She knew Stark had not trusted her. And she wished now she could apologised and made it up to that man.

Steve was thinking about how he never got to tell Tony he was wrong about him. He never got to say he was sorry to the man who just sacrificed himself for New York. Steve promised Tony silently that he would make sure Tony Stark's memory would live on and that they would never forget his sacrifice.

When they arrive at the helicarrier there was a sombre feeling in the air. Of a victory which was soured by the lose of someone who was irreplaceable. And Nick Fury himself was waiting for them. They escort Loki to his cell and then they all gather around the table which was now one space short now that Tony was dead.

"Who sent that nuke?" Natasha demands

"The Security Council. I tried to stop them. Didn't get there in time", Nick says with real regret in his eye

"Why are you caring now?" Clint asks suspiciously

"Because he was my Godson", Fury admits not needing to hide it now

They all look at him in shock.

"How?" Bruce asks

"Howard. I knew him and his wife. We were good friends. When Tony was born they made me his godfather and I only agreed on one condition", Fury starts

"What condition?" Natasha asks

"That they would never tell another living soul about it and only tell Tony when he was old enough to keep it a secret. I had many enemies and I didn't what them targeting him. It was the same with Tony's godmother. You know her Rogers", Fury says with a small smile

"Who?" Steve asks

"Peggy Carter. He always called her his Aunt. She was close to him especially when his parents where killed. I had to stay in the shadows", Fury explains

Steve was shocked that his Peggy was Tony's godmother but he supposed that it shouldn't off. After all Peggy was good friends with Howard.

"Why are you two normally at each others throats then?" Clint asks

"We partly act. Tony would never sabotaged someone's cover. So he likes to make it look like he does. And I act like it annoys me. But the truth is he doesn't. Howard got bitter in his years. And Tony really never had a father. Only once did Tony say I was closer to him then Howard. I never got to tell him I was sorry for being protective", Fury says with a sigh

"Protective?" Bruce asks

"I always made sure he wasn't pulled into all this bullshit. But he ended up in trouble anyways. But one thing I regret was ever leaving Obadiah Stane in a position of power over Tony. But that is now in the past. And apologies can't be given anymore", Fury replies

"He will be in Valhalla with all other brave, courageous and valiant warriors go. And he was the most courageous of all giving his life to save the people", Thor says with conviction

"We can hope that. And Fury we all have regrets", Natasha adds

Suddenly white and gold light appears in the room. And there was a woman. Her gold hair was in braids, with eyes that changed colour and she was wearing a type of uniform. She also had black, white and gold wings. Everyone had their weapons trained on her.

"Peace warriors of Earth otherwise known as Midgard otherwise known as Terra. I am here in peace. I am Princess Iythssa Nightshade of the planet Nightstar in the Night Empire", Princess Iythssa says softly

Thor gasps at the woman. All Asgardians had heard of the Nightshades. They were the most powerful ruling family in all of the known and unknown Universe. They were immortal and had the largest royal family in the universe. They were rarely seen. And having someone from the royal family appearing before them was quite an honour. The highest honour of all. And all Royal Nightshades and guards had their own dragons, demons and phoenixes.

"Your Imperial Highness", Thor says dropping onto his knees, "How may I serve thee?"

Everyone looks at Thor in surprise all but the woman Iythssa.

"Peace and Rise Crown Prince Thor of Asgard of the Nine Realms Galaxy. I have no need of your assistance but your in need of mine", Princess Iythssa replies

"Who are you?" Fury asks

"I am Imperial Princess Iythssa Nightshade of the planet Nightstar, of the Night Empire in the Mystery Galaxy. I am here to issue a request and to fix something that should have never happened", Princess Iythssa replies

"I would listen to her. The Nightshades have always protected Midgard. And they are trustworthy and the most powerful people in the Universe. But they mean us no harm", Thor says assuring his friends

"How do you know?" Steve asks

"I swear on the Allfather Odin that the Nightshades mean no harm", Thor replies

Everyone was shocked. They knew someone such as Thor would never swear on the Allfather unless it was a sure thing.

"Very well. What can you do for us?" Fury asks

"Take me to Philp J Coulson. I have a wrong to be made right", Princess Iythssa demands

"He is dead", Natasha says flatly

"No he isn't. I sense him even now", Princess Iythssa replies

"He is in surgery. It is touch and go", Fury says with a sigh

"How dare you tell us he was dead!" Clint yells

"It was needed to get you going", Fury defends himself

"Take me too him and I will save his life", Princess Iythssa demands

Fury glares at her trying to get a read on her but can't so he curiously leads them out of the room and to the Medical Bay. Princess Iythssa pushes her way in past the surgeons who were yelling at her. Princess Iythssa's hands and a stone around her neck glow white. And she puts her hand above the gapping wound. Coulson's body begins to glow and the wound was seen to be sealing. Coulson begins to become less pale. The blood disappeared from his body and he seemed to be breathing easier. His heart rate on the monitor picked up to a steady pace.

"There he will live. Give him two days and he will be as good as new", Princess Iythssa says as the glow dies down

"What did you do?" the surgeon asks running over with the nurses

"I healed him noble surgeon. As I said two days and he will be as good as new", Princess Iythssa says smiling and leaving the room of shocked people

The Avengers and Fury quickly follow her out. After Fury orders them to do every test imaginable on Coulson.

"Now my message for you Avengers. All of you plus James Rhodes, Virginia Potts, Harold Hogan, Nicholas Fury, Maria Hill, Philip Coulson, Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig are to go to Asgard with Loki. Don't worry about Jane Foster she is well. There you will get another message. You must depart in one week. And all of you MUST go to Asgard. As a surprise awaits you. Be well hero's off earth. Know your lost one is recovering", Princess Iythssa says and disappears in a gold and white light

They were all startled. They wonder what she had meant…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

_Hours Later_

* * *

The Avengers had gathered again just hours after the battle to greet the arrival of Tony Stark self made family.

Coulson was coming to terms with what he had learnt and the fact he hadn't actually died. And had been saved by a mysterious woman. He felt more healthy then he had ever in his life. He couldn't believe it. He woke up to not only find out he was alive but also the fact Stark had died to save New York from a Nuclear Missile sent by the World Security Council. Coulson had told everyone he would be the one to tell Miss Potts but Steve had also volunteered along with the other Avengers in a show of unity.

Coulson stood with the rest of the team out on the deck of the helicarrier waiting for the jet that was sent to bring Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes and Mr Hogan to the carrier. Even Nick Fury was standing tall at the deck with Maria Hill solemnly at his side.

As all the Avengers watched the jet land on the carrier. The jet who would bring people hoping to see Tony Stark and then find out he had died to save his country.

Out of the jet came a African American man in military dress comes out with an unreadable expression. The next man was in a suit and looked like a bodyguard. The woman in the middle was dressed smartly her red hair whipping out in the wind. All three walked towards them the man on either side of who they all knew to be Miss Potts CEO of Stark Industries and Girlfriend of Tony Stark.

Steve had felt a lump in his throat looking at them. This was the first time he would have to report the news of a loved ones death in person to those left behind. He would have to explain his decision to close the portal. He would have to answer to the Colonel who had a hard look in his eyes promising pain if he didn't like what he was about to hear.

Bruce stood nervously by the others and tried not to give way to his emotions. He wanted to yell and the Hulk wanted to Smash everything at the news of Tony's death. But he needed to hold it together as these three people had more right to grieve then he ever would. As one of the men was Tony's best friend for over 25 years and the person Tony told him was like a brother in all but blood. Who had been there for him in the good times and bad. The man who did everything to rescue Tony from Afghanistan even if it went against his carrier. Then was the other man nearly knowing Tony 15 years. How would he feel when he learnt the news. Then there was Miss Potts, Bruce could see why Tony loved her. She was walking forward standing tall. But there was something in her eyes. Bruce saw it was fear. Fear of the news they would tell her.

Thor solemnly looked at the family of Stark. He read the file these three had been with the Man of Iron through everything. What would they do when they were told there best friends and boyfriend had died? Thor thought they should feel pride but knew Midgardians were different. Jane had taught him that.

Clint stood a little behind the others watching the group approach with the well hidden fear in their eyes. Clint didn't know these three but from Natasha's reports they were loyal to Stark to the end. More so then the fresh Avengers had been. He didn't really want to watch the inevitable fallout from the news they were about to receive.

Natasha looked stockily on at Pepper who she could read easily. As she had worked with the woman for months. She could see the fear even if it was hidden. She could see Pepper searching all their faces and the people looking for the one person who would never great her again. Natasha actually felt sorrow for what was about to happen to happen. These three people would have moved heaven and earth for Tony Stark. Now they were about to receive the new she knew they all had feared since the day he became Iron Man. The death of a friend and boyfriend.

Maria stood firmly by Fury's side determined to see this duty through to the end. The imagines of Tony flying that nuke into space still in her mind. She had once thought Stark was arrogant and selfish he had proven her wrong. So here she was standing with everyone else to show she was sorry to the people that would need the support.

Nicholas Fury felt old. He had lost his godson and now was about to tell those who stood with Tony when he couldn't that he wasn't coming home to them. That he would never again come home to them. Fury saw through the hardened look of the Colonel and saw the fear. He saw Colonel Rhodes look around for his best friend. Fury holds in the solemn look. The Captain and Coulson wanted to be the first to say something. But Fury thought it was also his responsibility as he had called Tony in when he knew this was dangerous this was his fault for not stopping the nuke from leaving the carrier. He should be the one breaking the news.

* * *

Happy Hogan had been nearly been a bodyguard for Tony Stark for 15 years. He had seen it all with Tony. His boss was more of a friend then a boss. They had been through a hell of a ride together. The where like brothers but not quite. When he had seen the news his heart stopped. He just hoped that Tony was waiting for them when they landed. But seeing all those Avengers and Agents standing there and the one he hoped to see not the hope Happy had carried with him since seeing the use started to crumble.

Colonel Rhodes looked at everyone wanting to see his best friend but he had seen the news of Tony sending that missile into space. And him not coming out. He was hoping the cameras just couldn't see Tony. And that Tony would just be waiting for him so Rhodey could kill him for scaring the living daylights out of him. Tony was his brother in all the ways that counted. He still remembered Tony forgiving him for Hammer and stealing the Suit and coming to have his back even though he betrayed him. Rhodey would never forget the words Tony said to him that night after the fight_, 'Nothing needs to be said my friend. Everything is done and over with. You don't need forgiving as I was the one who pushed you into this. Please forgive my Platypus'_. Tony had said to him. He would forever be shocked at Tony's respond. Rhodey was sure their friendship was over when he stole the suit be it wasn't. Now he looked for his best friend in the crowd but couldn't spot him. He couldn't spot his best friend of over 25 years. He saw the solemn looks on faces that looked at them was setting deep fear in his gut. He knew what they were going to say it just couldn't be true.

Pepper Potts walked tall with what she hoped was a blank expression. She was terrified with what she was about to hear. She had watched on TV as Tony bought that missile into space but didn't come out. She looked to her phone and saw the miss call from him. She tried to call him back but didn't get a answer. She prayed she hadn't missed her chance. She prayed to whatever god that Tony was alive and just not in sight as she looked around.

"Phil where is Tony?" Pepper asks

"Pepper we should go talk in private", Phil says softly

Hearing her first name and nickname should have told her everything she needed to hear. But she pressed on.

"No tell me", Pepper says firmly

"Pepper…", Phil starts

"Tell me Phil", Pepper says

"Miss Potts", Steve starts

"Captain Rogers where is my best friend?" Rhodey demands

"Natasha. Where. Is. Tony", Pepper demands the red haired woman who she had once called a friend

"Pepper I am so sorry", Coulson says to her looking her in the eyes, "Colonel Rhodes, Mr Hogan I am so, so sorry"

"No", Pepper whispers

"Where is he?" Rhodey asks

"Tony Stark died saving the lives a millions of people in New York City and surrounding areas", Fury says coming over and looking the trio in the eyes

"He can't be", Rhodey says, "He is a stubborn son of a bitch. He didn't die from open heart surgery while awake he wouldn't let this kill him"

"He never made it back out the portal Colonel", Steve says with sorrow at the anguish the Colonel's eyes suddenly started having

Steve knew what this man would now be going through. As Steve lost his best friend and brother figure Bucky all those years ago which only felt short for him. He felt sorrow for another person feeling this grief because of him.

"No. Please I am begging you", Pepper says starting to cry

"Miss Potts. Tony is my godson I wouldn't lie about this", Fury states

"You called him! If he was your godson you would have kept him out of this mess", Pepper yells

"And we needed Tony. We couldn't do it without him", Phil answers

"Please say this is a sick joke", Pepper begs

"Pepper he died a hero. He was selfless and saved millions of…", Natasha starts but is slapped by Pepper. Hard

Rhodey and Happy could barely hold Pepper back from going after Fury and Coulson too.

"How dare you after what you said about him in that report", Pepper whispers dangerously

"Who did this?" Rhodey demands

"The World Security Council", Fury states

"Why didn't you stop them?" Rhodey demands, "I know you could have done that. Especially if Tony was your godson as you say!"

"I couldn't stop them in time", Fury admits

"So you LET my best friend die?" Rhodey asks with a dangerous tone that let everyone know he was deadly his hand was on his hip

Agents nervously looked at Fury to go for their guns and restrain him or let it go. Fury just shock his head.

"We would never. It was not in our power to stop", Maria says softly, "Fury did everything he could even fire at the jet carrying the nuke"

"How do you know Tony is truly dead?" Happy asks for the first time forcing the issue Tony might be alive  
"JARVIS has disappeared", Bruce admits to knowing

"How would you know?" the three turn on him

"Tony told me how to access JARVIS", Bruce admits

"Who are you?" Pepper demands

"Bruce Banner", Bruce tells her

That stuns her silent. Only Pepper knew how much Tony had talked about wanting to meet Doctor Banner and how much he hated what General Ross was doing. She also knew Tony took great pleasure of sending the General on wild goose chases after Doctor Banner every other week. Tony told her Doctor Banner deserved his help because he was misunderstood like he was.

"And Tony told you about JARVIS?" Rhodey asks for them

"Yes", Bruce says

"Is JARVIS gone?" Rhodey asks deathly quiet

"…Yes", Bruce says softly

Pepper seems to fold at that information and her sobs start echoing on the eerily silent carrier. As Agents had paused to show respect. As a hard Colonel had tears falling, as a bodyguard joined him. As they both caught Miss Potts between them as she collapsed in grief, sorrow and guilt. As they hugged her everyone felt guilt in their hearts at what has happened.

The Avengers and the others would never forget telling Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes and Mr Hogan the news. They would never forget their heartbreak and cries. Their anguish on their faces.

And nobody would forget the one day that a lone tear fell down Director Nicholas Fury's face…

* * *

**Author's Note; What do you think? Please review:)**

**Next up Asgard**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

_7 Days Later…_

* * *

It had been seven days since the Battle and everyone had been trying to clean up the mess before they all had to go to Asgard. They were still unsure what that woman meant and why she wanted them to go to Asgard.

They had been shocked to find nothing out of the ordinary with Coulson's tests with his blood or his physical. The Doctors and Scientists didn't know what this Princess Iythssa did but it appears to be good and had not side effects.

Thor had been telling them about the Nightshades and how mysterious they were and how they protected the planets worth protecting.

Now they had all been gathered on the helicarrier outside ready to go to Asgard. Everyone that had been named by Princess Iythssa was there. Thor was only worried about where Janes was as Darcy and Erik told his Janes left a note saying a family emergency had come up and was gone before they woke.

Thor also had to keep as eye on Loki who had been unnaturally silent. That made all the Avengers on edge. They all wondered what Loki could be up too.

They had all grieved for Tony. But decided to hold a memorial when they got back from Asgard or wherever they were going. But Pepper and Rhodey had taken the Avengers to the Tower to show them some of Tony's life but JARVIS hadn't come online. Pepper said Tony probably programmed JARVIS to shut down in the event of his death.

But the Avengers had all marvelled at his lab. They wished they could get to know the man who saved everyone.

They were broken out of their thoughts by the BiFrost coming down.

"Hold tight", Thor booms

Soon they where soring through space. They all marvelled at what they were seeing. But in a minute it was over and they were in front of a tall black stranger and had gold eyes.

"Welcome to Asgard. I am Heimdall, Gate Keeper of Asgard", Heimdall introduces himself

"Thank you", Steve says politely

"The Allfather and Queen are waiting", Heimdall says gesturing to the city

The Avengers and the others gasp at the magnificent city they were in front off. They see a craft waiting for them with a male and female on it. They introduced themselves as Frandral and Lady Sif, part of the Warriors Three.

They were quickly herded into the craft and Frandral shows them the city before parking outside the palace.

"Remember respect the Allfather", Thor reminds them

"We will follow your lead", Natasha says softly

Thor nods and moves them inside with Loki at his side with the Tesseract in his other hand. The throne room was nearly all gold. On a big throne was an old man with an eye patch and a beautiful woman watching them with happiness. As she walks down gracefully and hugs Loki who stiffens.  
"I just knew you were alive", Frigga says to Loki

"Hello Mother", Loki says softly

"Thor, Heimdall said you were bringing guests. Why bring mortals to the Realm Eternal?" Odin booms

"Father. After the battle on Midgard we got a visitor telling us we needed to come here in one week from the day she arrived. We had no chose but to obey", Thor says bowing

"Who has the authority to order a Prince of Asgard?" Odin asks  
"Princess Iythssa Nightshade", Thor says softly

Gasps come from around the court. Everyone was shocked a Nightshade had showed themselves to mortals of Midgard.

"Are you sure it was a Nightshade?" Odin asks

"She had the power of one father. And bought a comrade back from death", Thor explains

"The person was me your Majesty", Coulson adds bowing

"Interesting. It has been a while since a Nightshade has been seen anywhere", Odin muses

"What would they gain from this? This smells fishy", Fury growls

"Strategic value?" Natasha suggests

"Pawns?" Rhodey asks  
"Maybe they know something about the Chitauri?" Bruce suggests

"Maybe they know something about the Tesseract?" Clint suggests

"Loki knows that", Maria says

Loki didn't even look at them.

"Loki you will be imprisoned in the Dungeons…", Odin starts

"Actually he won't King of Asgard, of the Realm Eternal and for your information we aren't using anyone", a female voice says

Everyone turns to see a regal woman with wings like Princess Iythssa but it wasn't Iythssa.

"Your Highness Nightshade", Odin says bowing his head in respect of a Nightshade

"I am Princess Vastra Nightshade. I am come to escort you", Princess Vastra says softly

"Escort us where?" Steve asks

"To Nightstar, in the Night Empire, in the Mystery Galaxy, the home of the Royal Family of Nightshades", Princess Vastra replies smiling gently at their shocked expressions

"Why your Highness? What does this business on Midgard effect your family?" Odin asks

"It effects all of you in different ways. But you will find out soon", Princess Vastra replies

"What about Loki?" Frigga asks

"He will be given a trial today on Nightstar. Don't worry everything will go as planned. Now we must leave when all the Warriors Three and Lady Sif come. You don't need to pack Asgardians as we have everything you will need", Princess Vastra informs them

Odin couldn't argue with a Nightshade and nods an sends for the warriors. He sees the so called 'Midgard hero's' trying to get information out of the Princess but she wouldn't budge.

Soon the Warriors Three and Sif arrive and they were told what was going on. They were shocked that they were getting the honour to go to Nightstar.

"Why is this so important?" Darcy asks

"Because my people and family keep our secrets, secret. Our people like being anonymous", Princess Vastra replies with a smile

They had to admit that was a good reason. So people underestimate their opponent.

"When do we leave?" Odin asks walking to the group

"Now King of Asgard", Princess Vastra says waving her arms and a portal appears, "After all of you"

They all hesitant go through and gasp Nightstar was grander then Asgard. It looked so mysterious.

"This is amazing. What life do you…", Erik starts reeling off questions

"Questions can be asked later. You will be needed for Loki's trial", Princess Vastra says leading them through the city

People were stopping to stare at them some of the children were giggling. Princess Vastra gave flowers to the children who looked delighted she paid them attention. But it also looked like this was a normal part of their day for the people of Nightstar to see one of their royalty with the people.

"The palace. We need to go to the Court Room", Princess Vastra tells them softly

She leads them through the hall of silver, blue, teal and gold marble to a set of double doors. Once opened they gasped at how big it was. There were rows and rows of stands going up the wall that would fit god knows how many people and they stretched around the whole room.

Some of those seats where starting to fill with people. At the end of the room were 14 gold thrones. Some had women in them. Only a couple of those seats weren't filled.

The group noticed all the animals next to the people in the room. There were animals of all types.

"Why all the animals?" Clint asks Princess Vastra

"They are our daemons. They show our soul. They can change to any animal at will", Princess Vastra replies

"Where is yours then?" Darcy asks

"The Nightshades can go galaxies in length without their Daemon with them. The regular people can't go that far from their daemons", Princess Vastra explains patiently, "Now take your place at the table with the seats. I will be staying with you to help you understand.

They all moved to the table nervous as they didn't know what was going on. This was all too different for them.

More seats where filling up with people. Most looked young but some did look old.

"Who are these people?" Natasha asks Princess Vastra softly

"They are Nightshades in one way or another. My father has twelve wives and two husbands. So he had lots of kids and grandkids. Then you have my Uncles and Aunts and Step-Grandparents and you have a lot of people on Council", Princess Vastra replies

"The Council is entirely made of Nightshades?" Fury asks wirily

"Yes. Don't worry every member had sworn an oath to be fair, just, true and loyal", Princess Vastra tells them

Thor looks around and gasps seeing a familiar figure take a seat in the family section.

"Jane's here", Thor reveals shocked

"Where?" Darcy asks excitedly

"Up there", Thor points to the brunette in the family section looking different from when they last saw her.

An Owl was on her shoulder with black and white wings coming out her back. Her eyes met theirs and Jane smiled comforting at them. She looked regal to Thor. She looked like she was at _home_ here.  
"Why is Jane here?" Erik asks

"Jane is my niece. She is a Nightshade by birth", Princess Vastra replies smirking at their shocked expressions.

They were speechless. Fury, Hill and Coulson wondered how they missed that Jane wasn't human.

Nearly all the seats where filled when the trumpets blared.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you His Imperial Majesty High King-Emperor Nicodemus Nightshade and High Queen-Empress Mayresena of Nightstar!" the herald calls

They see a middle aged man and woman walk out and to the two middle thrones. They both looked old and wise.

"Those are King-Emperor Nicodemus's wives and husbands next to him in that row showing they are married and bonded", Princess Vastra explains to them

"My family today we welcome Asgardian's and Terran's or as some call them Earthlings to Nightstar. The first time in many years that Terran's have come here. These brave warriors faced a great threat a week ago the Chitauri and won...", King-Emperor Nicodemus starts

"We couldn't have won your Majesty without our comrade Tony's sacrifice", Steve says bowing to the King

Everyone gasped when Steve interrupted the King. But the King just smiled.

"Too true. But somethings are not what they appear Captain Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America", King-Emperor Nicodemus replies smiling

"How do you know…", Steve starts  
"We have a common ground", King-Emperor Nicodemus replies

"We don't understand sir", Rhodey says  
"And what does this have to do with Loki and his sentence that I will give him?" Odin asks

"King of Asgard, of the Realm Eternal. Loki is going to be trialled here and if we find a valid reason to punish him then we will do it", King-Emperor Nicodemus replies sternly

"Thank you your Majesty. I never believed Loki would do something like this", Frigga says bowing

"Justice will be served this day. For the people of Terra", King-Emperor Nicodemus replies

"And for Tony", the Avengers reply

"There seems to be a misunderstanding here. Or facts weren't given to you", King-Emperor Nicodemus tells them with an amused smile

"We don't understand sir", Rhodey tells him  
"Well…", King-Emperor Nicodemus starts as the Courtroom doors open

There was a man in the door black wings spread wide out the persons back. He was in a uniform. A Panther was by his side. The mans arm was in a sling suggesting he had been injured recently. He had swords on belts on his hips.

But what really shocked them was when he walked into the light.

There standing tall, proud and _regal_ was none other then Anthony Edward Stark. A person that died a week ago today.  
The group from Earth couldn't held it their jaws dropped in shock and they whispered.

"Tony?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Updates: 28/08/2020**

* * *

**Happy 28th Birthday too me! Also Happy 54th Birthday to my Dad.**

**And like I do every year for my stories here is an update for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter .4. **

* * *

Tony Stark felt bad that he accidentally made his new friends and old friends believe he was dead. To be fair he was out of it for a couple off days. Being in open space would do that. Even through Nightshades could survive in open space. It still took a toll on their system.

When he came too he found out the Nighstar Army was attacking at the same time. Luckily for Tony. Tony just got away with a broken arm and concussion. But he couldn't return to earth. At least not yet.

Tony was a Nightshade. The rulers of the planet Nightstar. Through his mother. He was actually called Anthony Edward Stark-Nightshade, Prince of Nightstar.

He had learnt that Loki was to be given a trial before his family. So Tony told his Grandfather that he was going to get an important witness.

Tony wanted Loki to be free. As Loki was one of his soulmates. As his name was on a black feather in his wings. So he was determined to help. Even cross Galaxies to get the witness he needed.

He made it back and knew that his friends were here. This was it. They would soon learn he was half-alien and a Prince at that. But is bigger concern was his friends killing him for making them believe his was dead.

He stood tall as the Council Chambers doors open. He wore tradition clothes of a Prince of Nightshade. As soon as he and his daemon Stellamaria walk into the light. He flexed his wings as he walked with his four guards. He hears a voice call out.

"Tony?"

Tony looks at Pepper and nods. He couldn't go to them as he needed to follow protocol.

"Presenting His Highness Prince Anthony Stark-Nightshade, Commander in the Army of Nightstar, Dragon Rider, and Chitauri Destroyer!" a voice booms

The Avengers couldn't believe it. Tony was alive! And he was an actually alien Prince. And he had wings!

They watch Tony walk tall and proud down the room to the Thrones. They watch he fall to his knee bowing. As do the other four he was with.

"My King and Grandfather", Tony says with respect

"Grandson. Was your endeavour successful?" King-Emperor Nicodemus asks

"It was your Majesty. Should I announce our honoured guest?" Tony asks formally

Pepper had never seen Tony so respectful and controlled. This Tony was different to the one she knew.

"Granted", King-Emperor Nicodemus replies nodding

Tony stands up and turns around.

"My Family, Your Majesty's, Your Highnesses and Honoured Guests. I have the honour of presenting and announcing her Majesty Queen Hela of Helheim and Niflheim in the Nine Realms Galaxy, Goddess of Death, daughter of Prince Loki of Asgard!" Tony booms

The guest Asgardian's eyes widen hearing that name. They hadn't seen Hela in many, many centuries especially after she was forced out of Asgard.

Loki's eyes widen at hearing his daughters name. She was here? He hadn't seen her in centuries.

A woman appears in a black dress. She was beautiful. Her long black hair done up with a black thorn crown on her head.

She walked down the aisle. She smirked at her Father and his family. Oh she was going to enjoy this. She approaches the Thrones and curtsy's to the King.

"Your Imperial Majesty. It is a honour to be called before this body. Even if the circumstances aren't", Queen Hela says curtsying regally

"Your Majesty. Allow me to call a seat for you", King-Emperor Nicodemus says nodding his head in respect.

He waves his hand a black throne appears at the side.

"Thank you Your Majesty", Queen Hela replies regally walking to her throne and sitting down.

"Grandfather I also bought _three_ other guests", Tony admits

"Then announce them my Grandson", King-Emperor Nicodemus replies with a small smile.

"I present before this body Dowager Queen Farbauti of Jotunheim, King Helblindi of Jotunheim and Prince Byleistr of Jotunheim", Tony declares

The Asgardian's gasps. What were the Nightshade's doing allowing Frost Giants here?

Three Giants with red eyes enter. All walking regally. They even bowed before the Thrones.  
"Your Imperial Majesty. On behalf of my Mother, Brother and Myself I would like to thank you to allow us here today", King Helblindi states in a deep voice.

"It is only right. You may be seated next to Queen Hela", King-Emperor Nicodemus states waving his hand and three large thrones appear.

"Thank you Sire", Dowager Queen Farbauti says bowing before moving to the side with her sons.

"My Family and Guests we are here today for the trial of Loki Odinson formally Laufreysson, Prince of Asgard _and_ Jotunheim. The charges are most grave starting with his deception into letting Frost Giants into Asgard to kill King Odin, attempting to kill Prince Thor and destroying a small town on Terra. Then after some time he appeared on Terra killed over 80 people it two days then he lead an attack on Terra or Midgard or Earth as its other names. Does anyone wish to dispute these charges?" King-Emperor Nicodemus asks

"I do Grandfather", Tony states bowing his head.

Gasps were heard from the Avengers. Thor's eyes widen and so does Odin's and Frigga's.

"State your cause Prince Anthony", King-Emperor Nicodemus says leaning back in his throne.

"Members of the court. Lets start with the charges on Terra or Midgard or Earth as I have been known to call it. There are many at fault for this invasion. But Loki is not one off them", Tony tells the court

"What?!" the Avengers yell

Tony gives them a look as his wings twitch.

"After the events on Asgard he fell of the Bifrost didn't he Crown Prince Thor and All-Father?" Tony asks them

"Yes. He let go off our Fathers staff", Thor confirms  
"Queen Hela did your Father enter your realm by death after that fall?" Tony asks the Queen of the Dead.

"No he did not enter your Highness. And I could only catch glimpses off him", Queen Hela replies

"What did you see in those breath glimpses?" Tony asks her

Queen Hela looks at the Court solemnly.

"I saw him in a prison like room. He was so thin at times. Wounds covered his body. I felt that he was half-dead. Then suddenly after over a year my glimpses off him disappeared", Queen Hela replies

"What is your opinion your Majesty?" Tony asks her

"I believe my Father was tortured and controlled. As he would never betrayed those he cares about", Queen Hela replies firmly.

"Agent Barton you were there when Loki first arrived what colour were Loki's eyes?" Tony asks the Archer.

"Blue of course", Clint says scowling he didn't care that Stark was alive if he was defending that bastard.

"Hey my Nightshades! Look at Loki's eyes now what do you see?" Tony voice booms around the Court

Everyone looks at Loki's eyes and see Emerald-Green eyes with only tiny hints off blue in them.

"Green Eyes", murmurs say around the room.

"He is tricking you!" Clint states

"Agent Barton first off I have footage off all those who were controlled and their original images look at them all", Tony tells them as he waves his good hand as his hand glows blue and a hologram appears before everyone.

"On the left are the original photos of those that were controlled. On the right is them when they are being controlled. What do you see?" Tony asks everyone

Everyone looks at the images and their eyes widen. ALL the controlled people had unnatural blue eyes. All the _exact_ same shade. Even Clint's photos clearly showed the difference.

"Queen Hela", Tony says bowing to the Queen of Helheim

"Yes Your Highness?" Queen Hela asks

"You're the daughter of Loki aren't you?" Tony asks

"I am", she confirms

"You grow up as his daughter?" Tony asks

"I did", she confirms

"You know him better then anyone. What are the true colour of your Fathers eyes?" Tony asks

"Emerald Green like my own", Queen Hela replies firmly

"As you can all have hear the daughter of Loki and seen Loki's eyes you would now know he was being controlled", Tony tells everyone

Murmurs broke throughout the Court. The Avengers were also looking thoughtful. But they were also looking at Tony with new eyes.

Pepper, Happy and Rhodey had never seen Tony like this. But to tell the truth they were just happy he was alive.

"Nothing would be powerful enough…", Lord Frandral

"Actually there is. The sceptre that was used in the battle stored a powerful magical artefact that can't be named in public. It can control people. Loki how did you acquire the sceptre?" Tony asks gently

"I can't…", Loki says shuddering at the memories of being tortured.

"Your safe Loki. You will have MY protection after this Trial is over", Tony promises

Everyone looks wide eyed at Tony.

"I…", Loki starts

"I swear on my name, my magic and my soul that I will do everything I can to protect Prince Loki of Asgard to the best of my ability", Tony swears and everyone even the Avengers felt the magic wrap around the room

Loki felt it and looked into Tony's eyes and saw the protectiveness in them. He also admits he felt the connect he felt when they had, their 'discussion' in Stark Tower with Loki throwing him out the window. That memory made him wince.

"The _being_ is called Thanos", Loki whispers shutters, "And his 'Children of Thanos'"

Silence in the Court room before voices break out. Apparently from what the Avengers could tell the name Thanos and the Children of Thanos was a recognised name her.

"QUIET!" King-Emperor Nicodemus booms

Everyone quickly becomes silent.

"You know this person Your Majesty?" Steve asks

Tony sighed it doesn't seem Steve knew he shouldn't be speaking now.

"Yes. Everyone in this Court knows him", King-Emperor Nicodemus states

"May I?" Tony asks gesturing to the Avengers

The Avengers were confused about what Tony was meaning. But the King-Emperor Nicodemus didn't seem confused. He nods.

"He is on the Most Wanted List and the Most Dangerous. Along with his so called children. He takes over a planet and kills half their population in cold blood. He does distinguish between women and children. He just kills any half. He sees it as 'saving' the universe", Tony informs them

The Avengers looked sick at the idea. The Asgardian's were shocked they had never heard about Thanos and the All-Father made a mental note to make sure Asgard's defences were at their best.

"He also prefers to torture his prisoners and those _lucky_ enough to survive it he gives them a place as one of his 'children' and you can't leave his service without him killing you", High Queen-Empress Mayresena tells them looking at Loki in compassion.

The Avengers looked like they were starting to understand what happened to Loki to cause him to attack Earth.

"Prince of Asgard. Loki. I will do my best to heal you after this trial is over", High Queen Mayresena promises

"Thank you", Loki whispers

"Loki did you _willingly_ want to kill anyone on Terra?" Tony asks Loki

"No I didn't. I felt a connect to one. I really, really want to kill him. But the sceptre controlled me. He is the one I regret the most. I am just glad he was saved by her Highness Princess Iythssa", Loki says softly

Coulson's eyes widen when he gets the meaning of what Loki had said.  
"You didn't want to kill me? And you felt the most guilt over MY death?" Coulson asks Loki

"Yes", Loki replies looking down

"I can explain later Loki, Coulson why you feel this way. But first do you Steve, Bruce and Pepper feel a connection too each other?" Tony asks

The three frown but nod slowly. They see the Court look at them in understanding and with some smiles forming.

"Why?" Bruce asks

"I will explain in private. Another question Thor do you feel a connection to Jane or anyone else?" Tony asks

"I do Man of Iron. As well as Sif, Frandral and Maria Hill of SHIELD", Thor admits

"I do too", Sif states confused

"I agree with Sif I feel it too", Frandral agrees

"And me", Maria states frowning.

They all three see Jane smiling brightly her wings seemed to be moving with joy.

"What is this feeling?" Thor asks

"Again a private discuss must be made", Tony tells them

"Is this dangerous Stark?" Fury growls

The Guards in the room growl and begin to draw their weapons at the disrespect. But Tony waves them off.

"No it isn't Fury. I should remind you to be aware of who you speak too. Now I think I have made my case about the Invasion of Terra. I leave it up to the Court to continue with the charges for Asgard", Tony tells everyone bowing to the King-Emperor before he and his daemon fly up to a seat next to Jane.

They see a dragon head lean on Tony's lap.

"We will have a half hour recess before continuing", King-Emperor Nicodemus announces.

Everyone starts to get to between themselves.

"How is this going?" Tony whispers to his Cousin.

"I believe he will get off", Jane murmurs

"I do too", Tony replies, "How do you feel about Thor, Sif, Frandral and Maria?"  
"I am happy. I only met Thor, Sif and Frandral and felt the bond then. But now hearing what they are feeling I am ecstatic to find my soulmates", Jane replies showing the feathers of her wings with their names on it.

"That is good to hear", Tony says softly

"Do you think they will accept to basically FULL immortality that comes with being soulmates with a Nightshade?" Jane asks with fear in her eyes.

"I believe they will accept Cousin. Thor will at least he really loves you", Tony replies

"What about you Cousin? I know Pepper, Loki and Coulson are three of your soulmates but any of the others?" Jane asks  
"Yes", Tony mutters

"Who?" Jane asks

"Steve, and Bruce", Tony tells her

Jane chuckles, "Only you will have them. When will you tell them?"  
"I don't know. I need to talk to my other soulmates first", Tony replies softly

Jane squeezes his good hand.

"They will support you. They know since your so powerful you will have a lot of soulmates. They won't be shocked", Jane tells him.

"Thank you Cousin. I wish you luck with your soulmates too", Tony tells her squeezing her hand back.

Jane smiles and they talk about trivial things. Like how Tony thinks his soulmates were going to kill him for the stunts he pulled in the last two weeks...

* * *

Down on the ground the Avengers and Asgardian's were talking over the new development. Frigga had taken Loki in her arms and hugged him tightly. Hearing what he went through just broke her heart.

"I guess we can't totally blame Loki", Clint says reluctantly

"Did you see how everyone reacted when he said Thanos? He is someone that won't like being beaten", Natasha states.

"So he will come after Tony and Loki", Bruce says his eyes widening.

"Not going to happen", Steve snarls

They all look at him shocked.

"Steve?" Natasha asks

"I just can't lose him again", Steve admits  
"Stark?" Fury asks surprised.

"Yes I wronged him. He is the true hero. I just was overwhelmed I owe him an apology", Steve admits

They look at him shocked. Steve just blushes.

"Really?" Pepper asks

"Yes Miss Potts. I will apologies to him as soon as I can", Steve tells her honestly

"If you hurt him we will kill you", Rhodey threatens

"Understood", Steve says nodding at the Colonel

"He looks happy", Rhodey mutters looking at his best friend talking with Jane

"I am going to kill him for putting us through this", Pepper mutters

"Agreed. And for the lying about who he is", Rhodey says to Pepper

"I wonder what they meant about connects", Thor murmurs looking at HIS Jane talking and laughing with the Man of Iron.

"Hopefully we will find out quickly", Sif says

Suddenly everyone started to take their seats again. Talking slowly stopped as King-Emperor Nicodemus and his Wives-Husbands retook their seats.  
"The second part of the Trial of Loki Odinson formally Laufreysson will now begin!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
